Gelisah?
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: \Statuses in Social Network's sequel/


**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Gelisah, eh? © MizuRaiNa**

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Warning : **AU, garing, gaje, dan lain-lain

**A/N : **Disarankan untuk membaca fict 'Statuses in Social Network'. Tidak pun tak mengapa. Oh ya, fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari fict Bunga Langit?

**Don't like, don't read and click back ! **Tombol **close** di pojok atas sangat menawan untuk di klik! **#plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raut wajahnya jelas sekali menampakkan kegusaran. Padahal jarang sekali ia menampakkan ekspresi tersebut di wajah datarnya. Pengecualian jika ia hanya seorang diri berada pada satu ruangan. Seperti sekarang ini. Ia terbaring di atas kasurnya seorang diri. Sesekali ia berjalan mengitari kamarnya.

Helooo, apa gerangan yang membuat Uchiha bungsu ini begitu gelisah? Yuk kita tengok sebentar ke dalam sel-sel otaknya. Da hei, di sana terlalu banyak dokumen yang tersimpan di dalam laci-laci menjulang tinggi nan lebar. Sepertinya kapasitas otaknya hampir penuh. Kita harus mengobrak-abrik terlebih dahulu untuk mencari berkas-berkas dokumen yang saat ini ia pikirkan. *plak*

Aha! Aku menemukannya. Ternyata dia terpikirkan tragedi tadi siang saat di sekolah. Peristiwa yang bersangkutan dengan salah satu teman di kelasnya. Bukan, melainkan musuh bebuyutannya. Eh salah, orang yang disukainya—ups. *author nutup mulut*

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya samar-samar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasa ia pakai ketika hendak belajar.

Ia bingung dengan tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil. Masalahnya, ia telah membuat gadis bersurai _bubble-gum_ itu naik pitam dan sukses mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat yang terus terngiang di telinga Sasuke—nama lelaki tadi.

'_Aku sangat sangat sangat benci kau! Aku tak mau berurusan denganmu dan tak akan menanggapimu lagi. Tak akan pernah!'_

Oh hei, ia sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa gadis _pink_ itu begitu marah besar padanya. Ia hanya melempar bola basket dan tepat mengenai jidat lebarnya. Belum sempat Sang gadis marah dan beradu mulut dengannya, ia merasakan ada banyak kunang-kunang mengitari kepalanya. Menit kemudian, ia terkulai lemas namun untungnya langsung ditahan oleh lelaki yang telah melemparkan bola basket tersebut.

Sasuke mengangkat Sakura—nama gadis itu—ala _bridal style_ pemirsa! Ia membawanya melewati lapangan basket dan tentu saja mendapatkan sorak-sorai dari siswa-siswi yang melihat adegan romantis itu. Apalagi oleh dua orang yang tak pernah akur. Sakura masih setengah sadar—belum sepenuhnya pingsan. Ia gondok setengah mati! Sudah tercium bola basket yang sepertinya disengaja, eh setelah itu malah dipangku oleh musuh bebuyutannya—sekaligus orang yang tadi melemparkan bola basket padanya. Mau ditaruh dimana itu muka? Oh my—god!

Cukup berbicara mengenai insiden itu. Kita kembali pada lelaki berambut pantat ayam di sana. Ia termenung. Di satu sisi, ia yakin gadis itu tidak benar-benar marah karena ia sempat berkomentar ria di _facebook_ dan membaca _wall-to-wall_ gadis itu dengan sahabat pirangnya. Ish, tapi tetap saja ia gelisah da takut kalau-kalau dia mengacuhkannya dan ia tak berinteraksi dengannya sama sekali ketika di sekolah—berinteraksi dalam artian saling mengejek.

Ting tong!

Sebuah bola lampu menyala terang di atas kepalanya. Terpetik sebuah ide gila yang akan ia lakukan. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia menuruni tangga spiral yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan ruang tengah. Ia mendapati sesosok makhluk halus-coret-manusia yang sedang menatap layar televisi di hadapannya. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Ia bosan harus berurusan terlebih dulu dengan kakak bawel nan menyebalkan yang selalu menggoda dan terkadang mengerjai dirinya.

"Adikku yang manis~ tersayang, tercinta, baik hati dan rajin menabung(?)~ kau mau ke mana malam hari seperti ini?" tanya orang yang tadi menonton acara di televisi alias kakak satu-satunya dengan suara menggoda yang ia buat-buat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke mengumpat beberapa kali. Kesal dengan ucapan lebay kakaknya.

"Hei~ kau jangan seperti itu terhadap kakakmu yang paling ganteng sedunia ini~ beritahu aku~ atau kau ingin aku sampaikan pada _Tou-san_ bahwa anak bungsunya berkeliaran di malam hari tanpa arah dan tujuan~?" Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan menyenduh pelan dagunya. Senyuman manis yang ia pasang—yang menurut Sasuke begitu memuakkan—terus terpampang di wajahnya.

Ia sedikit memutar otaknya. Mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk menanggapi kakak tercintanya ini. Dalam hatinya menyimpan sebuah seringai namun tak tampak karena ia masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Tch! Aku hanya ingin keluar untuk menghindari berinteraksi dengan hantu yang ada di rumah ini."

Itachi sedikit merinding mendengar kata hantu. Senyuman yang ia pasang mulai memudar.

"Apa? Hantu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Sasuke sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya dan menambah keseriusan yang ia pasang dalam ekspresinya.

"Hn. Hantu yang mengenakan baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Hantu itu sering sekali menatap layar televisi di hadapannya walau acaranya tak menarik."

Itachi bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Sasuke. ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sofa-sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

"Mana? Tidak ada. Kau bohong!"

Sasuke menepuk pelan jidatnya ketika melihat reaksi dari Itachi. Ya ampun, ia tak menyangka kakaknya tak sadar dengan pakaian yag ia kenakan saat ini. Ia mengenakan baju berlengan pendek dan berwarna hitam. Lalu, bukankah sedari tadi ialah yang duduk manis di depan televisi? Hei, kemanakan otak brilian yang selalu dimiliki keturunan Uchiha?

"Terserah. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan **hantu** itu." Sasuke cepat-cepat meninggalkan Itachi. Ia ingin mengeluarkan tawa yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

'_Kena kau! _Aniki no baka_!' inner_-nya.

Sedangkan Itachi sendiri hanya terdiam bak patung. Membeku, tak bergerak sama sekali saat ini. Ia membayangkan dirinya bertemu dengan hantu tersebut. Bayangan _kuchisaki onna_, _sadako, _tuyul, kembaran _sadako _yang berasal dari Indonesia dan hantu-hantu lainnya berkelebat. Ia juga membayangkan hantu itu hendak membunuh dirinya dengan senjata-senjaa tajam atau mencekiknya sampai mati. Oh my—dia terlalu hiperbolis.

"Sasuke sialaaaannnn... kau tinggalkan daku seorang diri! Teganya teganya teganya dirimu..." Ia masih sempat-sempatnya bernyanyi ria dengan nada sedih dan kencang di sela-sela ketakutannya. Ia melesat dengan cepat ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan ruang tengah itu untuk mengurung diri dari hantu itu. Mungkin, ia berada di bawah selimut tebalnya.

**.**

**.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.**

Pluk!

Suara sebuah benda mengenai kaca jendela terdengar jelas. Membuat Sang pemilik kamar sedikit tersentak dan melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya. Namun ia kembali pada sebuah buku yang saat ini ia lihat. Eits, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah buku bacaan atau buku pelajaran. Melainkan sebuah majalah yang ehm berisikan gadis-gadis di dalamnya. Kalian sendiri pasti tahu kan?

Di lain kamar, tepatnya di samping kamar tersebut, terdapat dua gadis. Yang satu sedang asyik dengan buku komiknya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

Krubuk-krubuk

Suara tak mengenakkan itu terdengar dari gadis pirang yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia membanting asal ponselnya—tentu saja masih di atas kasur—dan menghampiri gadis _pink_ yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"_Forehead_. Aku lapar," ucapnya. Gadis itu melirik ke arahnya dan mendapati sahabat pirangnya itu seperti seseorang yang sangat kelaparan.

"Kau tangkap saja kecoa yang ada di kamar ini, mungkin bisa dimaka," jawab Sakura asal ketika tak sengaja ia melihat seekor kecoa melintas di bawah kakinya.

"Kau ini~ yang benar saja!" decak Ino sebal.

"Kau cari saja di ruang makan. Mungkin kau akan mendapati daging tikus yang telah membusuk."

"Grr... tak tahukah aku saat ini begitu kelaparan? Coba kau bayangkan, aku belum makan dari tadi siang!" Ino menunjukkan espresi seriusnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku tahu. Kau memang selalu terlihat bak orang yang kelaparan. Kubilang sana cari sendiri di dapur." Sakura yang merasa terganggu ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Ino. Ino sendiri langsung saja pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan dan memberi asupan gizi pada cacing-cacing yang sudah berteriak di dalam perutnya.

Sakura kembali fokus pada komik yang dibacanya. Selang beberapa detik, ia dikagetkan oleh suara benda terlempar mengenai kaca jendela di samping meja belajarnya.

Pluk!

'_Apa lagi sih?'_ Dengan enggan ia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menengok sesuatu dari halaman depannya. Ia begitu kaget saat mengetahui ada sesosok makhluk di luar sana yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Dag dig dug. Jantungnya terus berpacu cepat. Ia takut jika di luar sana itu adalah makhluk mengerikan seperti di film-film horror yang ia tonton. Ia menutup kembali gordennya.

Pluk!

Sialan! Ternyata makhluk itu melemparkan sebuah batu lagi ke kaca jendelanya. Ia kesal dan membuka gordennya. Ia sangat kaget ketika mendapati sesosok hantu berambut pantat ayam sedang berdiri tepat di bawah jendelanya.

"Hei jidat, keluarlah!" Ia masih kesal dengan 'makhluk' itu. Ia membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucapnya yang terdengar samar-samar. Mana mungkin ia akan berteriak-teriak dan akhirnya membuat seluruh penghuni rumah itu keluar.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Ia menghela napas berat. Sudahlah, insiden di sekolah jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

Saat ini ia sempat berpikir dirinya saat ini bagaikan seorang rapunzel dan seorang pangeran sedang berdiri menunggunya di luar yang bermandikan cahaya rembulan.

"Ini sangat penting," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mencari cara agar bisa keluar. Jika ia turun ke bawah pasti ia kan bertemu dengan Ino atau _Kaa-san_-nya yang terlampau cerewet dan bertanya macam-macam. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu untuk ke balkon di luar. Ia berdiri di atas pembatas balkon tersebut dan meloncat dari lantai dua. Lantai dua!

Melihat action Sakura, refleks Sasuke berjalan ke sana ke mari untuk menangkap Sakura ke pangkuannya.

Bruk!

Sayang, Sasuke tak bisa menangkap dengan benar sehingga Sakura harus jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau mau mati eh Jidat? Itu lantai dua! Kalau kau hendak bunuh diri sekalian saja melompat dari lantai puluhan," bentak Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa nyengir dan membetulkan posisinya—yang membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan—itu.

Kriet

Suara pintu terbuka membuat dua makhluk berbeda _gender_ tersebut sadar bahwa suara debuman tadi cukup besar. Mereka cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik semak belukar.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah berdiri di daun pintu sambil membawa sapu ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang golok.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya. Tatapan matanya menajam dan berpendar ke seluruh penjuru taman.

"Kuc-cing." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Cuma kucing toh." Ia kembali ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan cengo sesaat dengan tingkah kakaknya Sakura itu.

Sakura melirik ke arah pintu luar dan tak mendapati Saori di sana. Ia benar-benar telah kembali ke kamarnya.

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan kucing.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Bukannya mengeong eh malah bilang kucing. Bagaimana kalau _Nii-san_ curiga?"

"Entahlah. Yang penting sekarang aku ingin mengutarakan tujuanku datang kemari," tanggap Sasuke. Ia balik menatap iris _emerald _Sakura.

"Ya ya ya. Sekarang cepat kau katakan! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!"

"Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf karena insiden tadi siang. Kedua, aku—" Ucapan Sasuke terpaksa ia hentikan karena mendengar ada seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia menundukkan Sakura dan dirinya agar tak terlihat oleh orang itu.

"Hei, siapa yang ada di sana?" tanya orang tersebut mendengar bunyi aneh dari semak belukar di halaman rumahnya.

"Grauumm."

"Hua. Harimau! Singa!" Ia terperanjat kaget dan sesegera mungkin untuk melangkah pergi dari halaman itu. Tapi hei, dia sadar akan sesuatu. Mana mungkin ada seekor singa ataupun harimau di halaman rumahnya?

"Tapi mana mungkin ada harimau di sekitar sini. Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dan masih tetap berada beberapa meter dari semak belukar yang ditempati SasuSaku.

"Miaaaww."

"Oh... kucing toh. Bilang dong dari tadi." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sehingga rambut perak panjangnya sedikit bergoyang. Ia melangkah pergi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lalu hilang dan tak terlihat lagi.

SasuSaku kembali dibuat _sweatdrop_ plus _speechless_. Seorang Jiraiya ternyata seperti itu. Helooo. Kenapa semua orang tak sadar akan keganjalan mereka?

Sakura teringat kembali perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ah ya, ia meminta maaf kepadanya. Tentu saja Sakura tak bisa memendam rasa benci lama-lama di hatinya kepada lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Kau aku maafkan. Lalu, apa yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya? Cepatlah, aku tak ingin ditanyai macam-macam oleh keluargaku."

"Aku—"

"Ya?" Sakura sedikit kesal juga dengan Sasuke. Ayolah, ia harus kembali ke kamarnya.

"—rasa aku suka padamu." Bingo! Sakura kaget. Sangat. Ia bilang, ia suka padanya. OMG, apa kata dunia?

Sakura tak bereaksi apapun. Ia berdiam tak berkutik hingga tangan Sasuke berkibas-kibas di depan wajahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Terlihat sekali ia gelisah. Takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Sakura.

"A-aku..." Sakura tak berani menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah balkon kamarnya. Bola matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui sahabat pirangnya menatap ke arah mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangan dan menampakkan seringainya.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ia kaget saat melihat Ino berdiri di balkon sana.

"Oh tidak!" pekik Sakura. Terbayang olehnya ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya. Beribu pertanyaan pasti langsung saja menghujaninya.

"Hei," ucap Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "—bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hm... aku rasa aku juga suka denganmu." Wajah Sakura sontak memerah. Ia berdiri dan lekas berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya.

Sasuke sedikit lama mencerna ungkapan Sakura. Jadi, gadis itu juga menyukainya? Ia tersenyum simpul. Namun sayang, Sang gadis telah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu!" Terlambat. Gadis itu telah mengetuk pintu. Sebelum pintu terbuka, ia terkekeh geli dan menunjukkan seulas senyuman manis ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat melihat sosok gadis pirang itu berdiri membukakan pintu. Ia melirik ke arah jendela dan benar saja! Dia telah menghilang dari balkon.

Ia menatap Sakura yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Berarti, aku dan dia telah jadian kan?" gumamnya dan pergi dari semak itu untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Tentu saja dengan disertai senyuman tipis yang terus terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, bisa dipastikan ia akan menjadi narasumber bagi sahabat embernya itu. Menjawab beribu-ribu pertanyaan darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_OWARI_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima." Sasuke membuka pintu yang belum dikunci. Tak disangka _Aniki-_nya itu belum mengunci pintu rumah. Ia tak perlu memikirkan itu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melompat-lompat saking gembiranya.

Tapi tunggu! Ada rasa penasaran terbesit di hatinya mengenai kakaknya itu. Biasanya jam-jam sekarang ini dia masih setia di depan televisi.

Atau jangan-jangan...

Ia segera saja menghampiri kamar Itachi dan mengetuk pintu.

"Si-siapa?" Hah? Alis kanannya sedikit terangkat ke atas. Apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi? Mungkinkah ia benar-benar ketakutan dengan ucapan Sasuke sebelum keluar rumah.

"Sadako."

"Tidaaakkk." Teriakan terdengar cukup nyaring dari dalam kamar Itachi.

'_Haha, kena kau _Aniki_.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**OMAKE**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Bacot Area :**

Buahahaha, aku kok bisa-bisanya bikin fic gaje kayak gini. Ya ampuunn... gak papalah. Itung-itung ngelepas beban dan stres karena dapat nilai jelek pas ulangan fisika sama biologi. Kenapa aku Cuma dapet 70 sih? Arggh... menyebalkannn... *curcol*

Oh ya, aku buat fic ini juga karena cukup banyak yang minta sekuel dari fic 'Statuses in Social Network'. Fanfict yang sempet dicopas sama newbiedisini. Oh my god! Aku gak nyangka fic aku bakal ada yag dicopas. Tapi sepertinya sekarang fic copasan itu udah gak ada deh. ==a

Ini humornya kerasa gak sih? Kayaknya garing baget yak? Gomennasai *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Pesan terakhir, jangan lupa ripiuuuuu~

**...**

**Special thanks to:**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**, _Cherry No Blue_, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, **gaara's official gf**, _Chisa Hanakawa_, Radi- chan, **Amutia Putri**, _sasusaku lover_, imai, **Azu**, _ivori(titik)rasyida_, Miku-chan kawaii and **SSTomatCherry**

**...**

[Finished : 30th September 2012 at 00.10 a.m.]

[Published : 30th Oktober 2012 at 00.20 a.m.]


End file.
